


something worthwhile

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Operation Overdrive team get fanmail after being on Good Morning San Angeles. Well. Most of the team does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmanalysis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/gifts).



> This is for mmanalysis for Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2015. I really hope you like it.

They received the first batch of fanmail after the first week of being on Good Morning San Angeles. Though the majority of it was for Ronny, there was an occasional piece for Rose, Will, and even Tyzonn. As their battles escalated and more reports were made on the Rangers’, it got to the point where everyone received their own personal bag of mail from fans.

Well, mostly everyone.

The Operation Overdrive team was in the main rec room, praising their victory against the Fearcats. Spencer made his way into the rec room, toting along five large bags. 

“Good afternoon Rangers!”

“Spencer!” Mack and Ronny were on their feet, already taking a bag from his grip, transferring them to Rose and Will. 

“Oh thank you.” The old butler placed the last bag on the floor, taking out a handkerchief and pressing it against his temple, “It appears as though there are more than last week.”

Mack rested a hand on the older man’s shoulder, “Thanks Spencer, we’ll take these for now.”

With a nod, Spencer took his leave, still pressing a handkerchief to the side of this head, “I’m afraid I’m getting too old for this…”

Mack returned to his spot on the couch, reaching down to open the bag on the floor. He withdrew a handful of letters, placing them on his lap as the rest of his team did the same.

Dax hovered over Mack’s shoulder, trying to see if any of the letters were for him. When he didn’t see any addressed to himself, he bounced over to Will’s pile. “Did I get anything???”

Will gave an exasperated sigh, “Man, will you let me look first? I’ll let you know.”

Dax ceased his bouncing, taking a seat on one of the unoccupied chairs. He was used to not getting any attention, but after the Rangers were on live television?? He must have made a bigger fool of himself than he thought. 

“Oh!”

The small exclamation broke him out of his daze, Rose was holding up a letter, the address written in blue crayon. “This looks like it’s for you, Dax!”

Dax jumped up out of his seat, taking the envelope from Rose’s outstretched hand. Taking gentle care, he slowly ripped the top of the envelope open, gingerly taking the folded piece of paper out.

From beside him, Ronny groaned, “Just hurry up and read it already! We don’t have all day!”

Dax frowned, his lips pursed together, “…Just trying to build some excitement…” He held the letter up for all to see. “Okay, let’s see… Dear Blue Ranger.” He looked around, a smile on his face, “It really is for me!”

Mack and Rose shared a laugh while Will rolled his eyes. Ronny nodded her head, “Right, right, and what else does it say?”

Tyzonn lifted his head from his own letter, “Well, this is asking what kind of planet I grew up on. And then they started asking if I was looking for anyone cause they were offering. I wonder how they knew about Vella…”

Rose reached over, patting the alien’s knee, “Ronny was asking Dax what the rest of his letter said.”

“Oh.”

Ronny gave a shrug, “Sorry Ty.”

“No… That’s okay.” Tyzonn buried his nose back into his letter.

Mack leaned forward, his own pile of fanmail left forgotten on his lap, “Well? What does the rest of your letter say, Dax?”

The Blue Ranger had eased back down into the chair, his eyes never leaving the paper, but the question forced him to look up. “Oh, um. It… It says here it’s from a girl called Sara. Her favorite color is Blue and she hopes to be a Blue Ranger one day.” Dax glanced down at his lap, “Wow.”

Will waved a hand in his direction, “We all get letters like that, though. It’s nothing new.”

“Well,” Rose crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her chin with one hand, “I can see why Dax would be excited.” She gave her friend a smile, “You finally got your own fanmail. Congrats Dax.”

Tyzonn began to clap, startling Dax in his seat.

He rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah… This is great…” He flipped the paper around in his hands, red tinting his cheeks when the alarm sounded.

Andrew came running into the rec room, “Rangers, Moltor is at it again. We need you to move out!”

* * *

  
Dax made it a point to frame that single letter. It was placed next to his bed on his nightstand. 

And then Thrax attacked. The Operation Overdrive team lost their connection to the morphing grid. Rangers from other teams and time periods were called to assist, leaving the current team feeling useless. Everyone decided to go back to their former lives, generally feeling unfulfilled. 

Dax had retired to his old apartment, left exactly the way he had it before moving into the Hartford mansion. He flopped onto his bed, feeling worse for wear. Things were going terribly on set. He was left hanging after performing a stunt. Again.

It was starting to grate on his nerves how often this happened nowadays.

He glanced at his side table, catching sight of a framed letter. Slowly, Dax sat up, reaching out to pick it up. He could still remember the joy of receiving the fanmail. And despite all the jokes, he really did miss his teammates.

Dax let himself fall back onto the bed, the framed letter resting on his chest. He idly wondered what the others were up to. The only one he could really find out about, without calling them up, was Ronny. She was still winning all those races.

He hadn’t realized he was dozing off until a distinct ringing woke him from his impromptu nap. He blindly reached for his cellphone, not even bothering to see who it was.

“Yeah?”

“Dax? It’s Rose.”

He jerked up into a sitting position, dropping his framed letter into his lap. “What are you—Is everything okay?”

A laugh responded his questions, “Yes, Dax. Everything is fine. But we need you.” She paused for emphasis, “Mack is going to do something crazy.”

* * *

  
Once Thrax was defeated for good, and the Operation Overdrive team was back online with the morphing grid, and the Retro Rangers went back to their respective lives, everything seemed to be normal.

That night, the six Rangers met up in the rec room. They pushed the couches aside, laying blankets from their room on the floor. 

Mack placed his pillow among the blankets, a smile tugging at his lips, “My dad is gonna wonder about this in the morning.”

“Eh,” Ronny snuggled in her own corner of the pile, “He’ll get over it.”

Dax found his spot in between Mack and Rose, burying his face in his pillow, “You know… I’m glad we’re all together again.”

The sentiment caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Rose reached over and gave the Blue Ranger a firm hug, “Yeah. There’s no other team like ours.”

Will sat cross legged on the blankets, “I gotta say, it was weird working solo after all this time.” He rocked a bit back and forth, “We are definitely one of a kind.”

Tyzonn, who had settled alongside Ronny, nodded vigorously. “The other Rangers were truly something, but I wouldn’t trade them for you guys.”

“Aw… guys!” Ronny sat up, throwing an arm around Tyzonn, “I think we deserve a group hug!”

Will began to protest, but Mack silenced any rebuttal, giving a small shout of “Group hug!”

The six Rangers met at the center of the makeshift bed, forming a messy dogpile, that, unfortunately, Dax was at the bottom of.

And he was okay with that.


End file.
